There have been developed a variety of games or toys, primarily for small children, in which objects of different shapes are to be matched with apertures of like shapes. One such toy has a spherical shell with openings shaped as circles, rectangles, triangles and the like and solid objects having like configuration that are to be inserted through the openings into the interior of the shell.
The foregoing type of toy or the like is designed to assist youngsters in identifying common shapes and increasing powers of observation and relation. The present invention incorporates a large number of different shapes which in part differ only slightly so as to provide a substantial challenge particularly to a blind child who must match the objects with depressions that may have upstanding pegs therein.